saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 02: Nightmare Unleashed
“Since that day my path should be with his kindness and loneliness. Please wait for me. This time, I will save you.” - Yaone for Kougaiji Nightmare Unleashed is the Episode 2 of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock and Chapter 4 of Saiyuki Manga. Synopsis Kougaiji and his gang hasn't come for the scripture lately. What happened to Kougaiji and the others? A black shadow sneaks up behind on Gojyo which is actually an angry bear. Summary In Houtou castle, Yaone and Dokugakuji eat alone while they reminisce the time when they were with Kougaiji and Lirin. It’s been a month since Kougaiji was near death and put into isolation under Dr. Ni’s care. Yaone and Dokugakuji haven’t seen him once then and were not allowed to visit, either. As Yaone tells that she’s very worried, when Dr. Ni talks in the page says that the Rabbit Prince (Kougaiji) is waiting for their presence. Yaone and Dokugakuji went to the Rasetsunyo’s chamber and found Kougaiji standing in front of his mother. Kougaiji’s injuries are well however, he is not in normal. Dr. Ni suggests not to touch him because he might kill them. Meanwhile, Sanzo party, were walking through the forest, as Gojyo complaints, for they have no choice and cannot travel on Hakuryuu. Gojyo suggests to Hakuryu to transform into plane since he has normal wings. Since Gojyo can’t take walking anymore, he took a little break and the rest go ahead without him. As Gojyo lie down watching the blue sky later encounters an angry bear. Back to Houtou castle, Kougaiji with Dr. Ni and Yaone encounter Gyokumen. As Gyokumen likes how Dr. Ni did to Kougaiji, after all, Kougaiji used to look at this step-mother as if she were a cockroach. Gyokumen tested if he will follow her, then she orders to kill the servant who is combing her hair, as Kougaiji killed the servant. After that, she orders to go where the Sanzo party is and bring the Maten Scripture as well as Sanzo’s arms this time. But before that, Gyokumen orders Kougaiji to comb her hair first. Back to Sanzo party, Gojyo runs as he passes by in his party. Sanzo asked if why he is in a hurry, Gojyo was about to answer when he saw the bear again on the back and decided to run again, then Sanzo and Hakkai’s looks at their back while Goku doesn’t get what is happening. Goku, looks at his back and sees a bear running, then asked Sanzo if what they are going to do. However, when he looks forward again, Sanzo and Hakkai were running already leaving Goku behind. Meanwhile, in Houtou Castle, Dokugakuji finding Dr. Ni to bring Kougaiji and tells Dr. Ni to return Kougaiji to the way he was, but Dr. Ni refuses. “What he wanted was more strength, right? What stood in his way is getting it was his own weak heart. You guys knew that too, didn’t you? Besides, who’s really the focus of your fixation, anyway? … Is it your precious prince? Or… is it a way of atoning for not saving your younger brother who never won mother’s love? Sha Jien.” ''-Dr. Ni to Dokugakuji Then Yaone interrupts that Kougaiji went after the Sanzo party as they decided to follow him. Back to the Sanzo party, they were still running away from the angry bear. Sanzo gets his gun to scare the bear but almost hit Goku then Goku runs ahead of Hakkai and Sanzo as they entered in a cave where the bumped Gojyo. While they were arguing, the bear came inside the cave and was about to attack them. Sanzo gets his gun while Hakkai accidentally dropped the flashlight. Sanzo shoots his gun, but the bullet was almost striking them back, then Hakkai uses his Chi and commands them to stay back, although there was nothing to step back. Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku were able to get out of the cave as they notices that Gojyo was not with them. Meanwhile, Gojyo was running in the cave and decided to sit down for a while for he is out of breath, while smoking he encounters another group of bear. Meanwhile, Yaone and Dokugakuji, riding in their flying dragon to find Kougaiji, then Yaone reminisces when Kougaiji recruited her. In a village, a band of youkai attacked a human when Kougaiji came and asking them to move. However, the band of youkai refuses and surrounds Kogaiji. Back again to Sanzo party, Sanzo and the others went back to the cave to find Gojyo. Then they hear Gojyo’s voice outside and Sanzo as well as Goku went to Gojyo. While Hakuryu calls Hakkai and finds something in a cave. Goku runs and find Gojyo playing dead while being surrounded by a group of angry bears. Then the angry bears surround them closely as Sanzo shoots his gun. While there was a bear behind Sanzo and attacks him, but was able to dodge, then the bear slaps Sanzo for him to drop his gun. Goku saves Sanzo, but the bear still keeps on attacking when Sanzo shoots his gun once again saying that he will not miss this time. He was about to shoot the bear when Hakkai interrupts while carrying an injured cab. ''“Please relax. We’re on your side. It’ll be alright. I’m going to help you now.” -Hakkai tells to the mother bear and heals the cab’s wound. The bear was the cub’s mother and must’ve mistaken the Sanzo party who injured the cub and attacked them. Talk about a bad case of mistaken identity, Sanzo smiles instead to the bears. Meanwhile, Yaone and Dokugakuji find a band of dead youkai in a village which has Kougaiji’s aura with it. As they realize that the Kougaiji is no longer the Kougaiji they knew. “Maybe it’s too late, and there’s nothing we can do about it… it’s just like that rabbit bastard said. When I first met Kou… he reminded me of my kid brother. Even his hair color and eyes held some resemblance. I saw my kid brother in him. I was selfishly imposing my love. I have no right to protect Kou…”- Dokugakuji said. While Dokugakuji saying that, Yaone slaps him and tells him that is cowardly. As she cries if that how Dokugakuji truly feel and will never forgive him, either. For they, are the only one who can do something for Kougaiji’s situation right now. Dokugakuji embraces Yaone and asked for forgiveness. Eventually, the Sanzo party continued walking while Goku teases Gojyo for playing dead. Hakkai tells Goku not to be mean and pick on Gojyo so much, then Sanzo tells Goku how Goku got fooled by Gojyo’s playing dead. In the end, Goku tells Gojyo that there’s a bear on his back. Gojyo didn’t believe for he will not fall for Goku’s joke. As Gojyo notices his fellow’s face as they flee away from him and realizes that there is a bear for real. Gallery Reminisce.JPG|Reminiscing Argue.JPG|Gojyo taking a rest Bear.JPG|Gojyo encounters an angry bear Kougaiji-vert.jpg|Kougaiji follows the order of his step-mother Running.JPG|Running Wrong turn.JPG Encounters.JPG|Gojyo encounter more bears Don't die.JPG|''"Gojyo! Don't die!"'' Heal.JPG|Hakkai healing the wounded cab Sanzo smile-vert.jpg|Sanzo smiles for the bears Doshta-vert.jpg|Sanzo party encounters another bear Kougaiji's Aura.JPG|Kougaiji killed a band of youkai Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes